


Talking to Himself

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [53]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka thinks a lot of the things Techie does are cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Himself

“This doesn’t make any kriffing sense!”

Mitaka blinked and looked over at where Techie sat, legs folded underneath himself as he frowned down at the circuit board he was currently working on. He raised an eyebrow, watching as Techie continued his work without looking up. Occasionally the younger Hux would mutter to himself, pouting as he shook his head whenever he found himself stuck on something.

“This is stupid!” he hissed. He looked up with a frown when he heard a soft laugh coming from Mitaka and he narrowed his eyes, allowing them to focus on the other. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“You are.”

“Hey!”

Mitaka held up a hand to stem the tide of Techie’s indignation, moving closer to sit beside him. “You talk to yourself when you’re focused on your work. I think it’s cute.”

“I do?”

“Yup.”

“...And you do?”

“Yes.” He smiled as Techie lowered his head, trying to hide the way his cheeks burned a bright red behind a curtain of his hair. He reached out and brushed his hair out of his face, kissing him on the cheek in reassurance. “You’ll figure it out. I know you will,” he said.


End file.
